User talk:Shadoe209
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Boondocks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ed Wunclers and Gin Rummy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sondow209 (Talk) 18:38, May 9, 2010 Spotlight Request Hi. The Boondocks IC looks great and I love that image! I see that you guys are working hard on expanding your stub articles. Let me know on my talk page when you have finished expanding them, make sure they all get , and I'll be happy to check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. That was a crazy amount of work you did in a day or two. However, you can't really just copy content from IMDB like that -- they do not have a license that allows that, so it is against our Terms of Use. IMDB is a great resource for the articles, but you need to clean them up (they have a lot of copied formatting right now that sticks out) and make sure they aren't direct copies. Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. That was a good start. However checking your contributions from May 2, I still see quite a bit of IMDB content (eg. Bob Hathcock). The spotlights get submitted for artwork on Wednesdays, so there is no rush to get onto the list. Please take some time this weekend to clean up all the articles, fix the formatting, etc. Then get back to me early next week when they are all cleaned up. If you need to see a list of which ones you added, you can always go to . -- Wendy (talk) 02:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I still see a lot of IMDB copies and quite a few wikipedia copies as well. You need to add the template to pages you copy from wikipedia in order to comply with their copyright license. Keep working on cleaning them up! -- Wendy (talk) 04:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::As far as I can tell, most of the articles in Category:Voices include content either copied from Wikipedia (in which case it needs a template to indicate that) or from IMDB which needs to be rewritten. -- Wendy (talk) 00:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. So I put a wikipedia template onto Samuel Jackson to show you what I mean by attribution. All of the text on that page is taken from the wikipedia article, so it needs to be cited. It was the first actor I happened to click on. You need to do that on any page with any amount of content from wikipedia. -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Well the attribution is a start, but if the content comes from IMDB it needs to be removed (not attributed to a website where it isn't). I fixed John McGinley for that, but I'm sure there are others. The other issue is that you have 29 articles marked as Category:Stubs, but for a spotlight you need 200 non-stub pages. As the wiki only has 203 pages total, you basically need no stubs and no pages marked as stubs for a spotlihgt. -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::That's better -- but my third click still found more stuff that wasn't attributed (Tara Strong). I suggest you look up every article in Category:Voices on wikipedia, and check if that's where the content is from and attribute it if needed. If it's not from there check IMDB and remove it if it's copied from them. If I'm finding the stuff in just a few clicks (which is an improvement from previously when it was every article I tried), then there's still a bunch of it that needs fixing. :::Also there are still 9 stubs and you need, basically, none. So still a little more work there. -- Wendy (talk) 05:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. I think that's everything finally :). I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. The spotlights appear in the right hand rail and at the bottom of every page. btw, did you know that Ann Coulter is a real person? -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. It just seemed odd not to mention the fact anywhere on the page for her. In terms of the wording for the spotlight, can you please put what you want it to say on the spotlight request page (edit your original request).... that way it's all in one spot. :The wikis on the hub page with the mix-it-up are chosen separately from spotlights. So no, it probably won't appear there. -- Wendy (talk) 01:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey there names Francheska. And i wanna know if i can become administrator of this site to. Rights=+ can I have admin rights, I wanna get this wiki in shape Request for help Hi Shadoe. I approved your request, so I'm here to help. I made a possible new background using those two images you linked to on the request page. Take a look at this preview. If you want to use that background, you can download it here. If you do, on the theme designer you'll need to change the background color to black and move the transparency slider back to the left (so that you don't see the black area in the middle. If you'd rather have me upload the background image, just say so, and I'll be glad to. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 01:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Wendy handles spotlight requests. Post your request on this page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC)